User blog:Wachowman/WachMojo: Top Ten ERB's That Could've Used More Cameos
Rappers aren't the only people to make there mark in the ERB's, it's all about the atmosphere and what better way to show that the rappers really are in their element other than showing some of the less important characters! Well after a while, cameos started to become a very common thing to see in the ERB's, and they're really fun too, especially if they're used correctly like Loki or Pompey. But not all battles have cameos, and let's get it straight, cameos are in no way necessary to be in the Rap Battles, but they add more fun to the battle while also really making the main rapper feel at home. My names Wachowman and I'm back to give you the Top Ten ERB's That Could've Used More Cameos. Number 10 While being one of the most liked battles of Season 3 and not many outside names were referenced, the battle really would've felt better to see some basketball players or some boxers in the background of both Ali and Jordan, I even thought it would've been cool is as they were rapping they could've been playing their respective sport at the same time, Jordan juking out other players and Ali dodging some punching while throwing some out too, it could've really added a lot of feeling into this battle and even increased how badass it already was. But again, no specific names could have really shown up besides Dennis Rodman who, to be fair, would've been pretty random even on ERB standards (that might not be correct, we've had some really weird cameos in the past) giving this battle the 10th spot. Number 9 The only Season 1 battle on this list and, to be fair, the only one that deserves it. Considering ERB will probably never use another Lord of the Rings character or Harry Potter in a rap battle, would've been nice to see some cameos in this battle, both universes are huge with popular names and people who really could have shown up or even came in as back up like a little someone called Harry Potter, you may not have heard of him. Sure we got Gildroy but it really could have used more, and in fact, if it wasn't a Season 1 battle (when they had a tight budget) it would've definitely have been much higher on the list, but as of now, it's place is Number 9. Number 8 Probably not many people thought they'd see this on the list, but it was one of the first that came to mind for me. While I'm not too familiar with Sherlock Holmes, I feel like a lot more could've been given to Batman, I was really hoping to see Alfred before the battle came out and I was also expecting to see Batman beating up some criminals while he was showing Holmes who was boss, I mean, he was right next to some alleyways, it would've made perfect sense. Along with that and Batmans many enemies, I just feel the Batman atmosphere would've been in this battle, especially since they tried really hard for him to be in character for this battle, I just feel it would've made a lot of sense. But I must say for Sherlocks side is that having Watson co-rap was amazing and was easily the best thing that could've been done for him. Just wish they could've done a bit more for a battle that used to be one of the most suggested suggestions...hmm...that sounds like a future WachMojo :) Number 7 I will say, this is mostly on TMNT's side, and I completely understand why it would've been hard. Let's first face the facts, TMNT had the best costumes in ERB History hands down, they looked straight out of a movie that spent thousands making those costumes, I can see why Splinter or Rockafella or etc couldn't show up because they won't make huge time constraining costumes for a cameo, but I feel they could've done something, I'm being picky here, I know, but for a Season Finale (a very short finale might I add) it needed something! Even if they had to make different sets for the Artist with different famous figures that the Artist knew, that would've been great! It just felt a bit empty to me for a season finale. Number 6 I know, I know, there was a whole point of this battle and that was to only use very obscure characters in both Universes...but why? Considering this is the only battle that I think deserves a rematch, it would've really felt right to add some more characters to it! Both Superman and Goku could've had so much more in their backgrounds, Goku's side probably being endless and Supermans side having the Justice League and then some. I feel it would've been epic if while Superman and Goku were rapping we could see Vegito fighting Wonder Woman (just and example, don't hate pls) in the back or (insert name here) fighting (insert name here). It just could've really felt like the rivalry that the fans made it to be, again, this was one of those suggestions that you saw EVERYWHERE and one of the few ERBs that are also a Death Battle. It could've really been a highlight to make the most out of this very anticipated battle, but it just fell a bit flat, giving it the 6th spot on the list. Number 5 While 2 very rememberable cameos took place in this battle, I feel a bit more could've been done. Now before the battle, I barely knew who Doctor Who was, it felt fine, but after watching 4 seasons (until they got to the trash that is the 11th Doctor #Bait) there were just so many characters that could've been used on his side, and I'm actually still upset that Biff wasn't anywhere to be seen either! Doctor Who had so many companions that could've shown up, Rose and Captain Jack being the most iconic to pop off my head for the 10th Doctor and that would've been fine with just those two! There was even a line where I feel all of The 10th Doctor's female companions could've shown up "despite all your companions...". So again, while when it first came out I barely even noticed, but now, it's all I can think about when I see the battle, geez it just really feels like a miss. Number 4 This would be completely Mario Bros sided, considering they are the biggest gaming icons in history their battle was...empty so to speak. Let's be honest, the connection is pretty trash, Mario and Luigi deserve better, and they barely scratched the surface with Mario Bros material. But wouldn't it have felt great to see a bit more than just Peach? Again, I get it, early Season 2 had a lowish budget but not low enough that you couldn't put some pixelized Goombas and Koopas in the background to make it feel like the actual Mario World, Wario and Waluigi costumes probably wouldn't have been hard to make and would've made a pretty fun cameo as well considering a lot of Nintendo fans like Wario and Waluigi more than their counterparts. Now since this is one sided completely for the Mario Bros it maybe feels like it shouldn't have been this far on the list, but since Mario and Luigi are so iconic and this battle alone didn't do them any justice, I felt like cameos would've been very helpful for them and I hope this isn't the last we see if the Mario Bros. Number 3 You know, we expect a lot out of season finales now, it doesn't always have to be a royale anymore, or a group vs group, but when it's not one of those and it's a simple 1v1 (sure Disney comes along but still) hopefully there's a lot going on in this epic battle to end a season, even Season 1 did this with Lloyd vs Peter where they had all of the characters they played as cameos and then some. This didn't happen with Henson vs Lee however, and with so many characters created by these men I really was expecting to see Big Bird, Spider-Man, Miss Piggy, etc just in the background making their creator look even cooler than they already look, but they sort of just...stood there and then made up, don't get me wrong I loved the finale, but it could've used more. I wasn't expecting any cameos on Disneys side but I still say Mickey Mouse should've some how shown up at least, but oh well, Number 3 must go to this battle. Number 2 The most recent entry on this list and sorta the reason I made it, this battle not having more than one cameo is a crime, no, it's a sin! There were so many people who should've appeared considering they went with the whole debate location, Bernie Sanders, Trumps family, Bill Clinton, Pence, Kaine, any of the debate moderators, Obama, Ted Cruz, even Ken Bone. The list goes on and on and on and on and on, and after hearing Bernie and Reagan were scrapped all I could think of was "why?!" No SERIOUSLY, WHY? You have such a big battle with Americas current biggest, most fucked up event and you just bring back Abe? It felt like such a waste, they had so many people involved with both of them that just didn't show up, I loved the battle but it just felt like these iconic figures were missing, but not enough figures to be Number 1... That's belongs to..... Honorable Mentions To be honest, nothing came to mind when I though of Honorable Mentions, it's literally just these 10 battles...now to Number 1! NUMBER 1 No only did both shows have multiple characters that could've shown up, each character had times that I can point out when they should've shown up! Now we all know the whole bullshit with Carl not showing up even with Rick SCREAMING AT NOTHING I GUESS, but that's not it. "Pizza on the roof" felt like a good time for Jesse to show up. "Walter Jr handle walkers better than you" would've been for Walter Jr. "Samurai booty" is where I always pictured Michonne to show up and try to attack Walter but he somehow avoids it. And Walters final line "no one saw Shane coming, except for your wife" is where I could've easily seen Lori and Shane kissing behind Walter to end it off. I also thought of a funny cameo where Dale walks out of Walters RV all confused cause he thought it was his. Considering this whole battle was done because Peter and Lloyd loved Breaking Bad and The Walking Dead, I was expecting them to be the fanboys they were and implement other characters other than Walter and Rick! Glenn or Daryl showing up behind Rick would've been cool just to add some atmosphere, even them keeping the Walkers off of Rick at one point would've been a nice sight to see. All in all, I'm still baffled by the fact that Carl didn't show up at all despite BEING SPOKEN TO, but oh well, ERB always has a mindset for things, and if they chose to do something one way then that's the way it's going to be done. Doesn't mean we can't disagree with it though, leaving Rick vs Walter and Number 1. End That's it for today's WachMojo, do you agree with the list? Are there any battles that you think I missed? Will Ash vs Darwin be added up here next week? Let's hope not! Tune in soon for the next WachMojo, whenever the hell that's going to be made. This is Wachowman, signing o-o-o.... 'ERROR' 'ERROR' 'ERROR' You've been off this site too long; I chose to exit! I never fought back, you're looking pretty desperate! I stuck with Trump the whole way through, give me some credit! You couldn't stick with the story of being pregnant! After your blo-.....you-.....uck talk-....self-.... 'Fixing Problem' Shit...what just happened?...oh well, vote below on what WachMojo you want to see next! Thanks for reading and see y'all next time! Peace! Which WachMojo should be done next? Top Ten Most Voted Suggestions That ERB Made Top Ten Most Voted Suggestions That ERB Has Yet To Make Category:Blog posts